1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image outputting method, and an image outputting program, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus, an image outputting method, and an image outputting program that are suitable for outputting an image containing confidential information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, multi-function peripherals (hereinafter referred to as MFPs) have mounted therein mass storage such as hard disc drives (HDDs) and thus have been able to store a large quantity of data. When containing confidential information, the stored data must be prevented from leaking. For example, copies of the data can be generated outside the MFP when the data is stored in a storing medium detachable to and from the MFP, such as a semiconductor memory, or when an MFP is connected to a local area network (LAN), in which case the data stored in the HDD can be transferred to a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a PC) connected to the LAN. This disables confidentiality.
Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-166387 describes: a printing data file generating device having a function to generate, on a storing medium such as a USB memory, a file of printing data (that cannot be printed on usual printing apparatuses) containing sign data encoded with the use of a preset sign generating key; and a printing device that judges whether the file may be printed by decoding the sign data in the file on the storing medium with the use of a sign verifying key that is preset in the device.
The encoding of the printing data during storage keeps it confidential, but the printing data cannot be decoded outside the printing device, posing problems including inability to check the printing data before printing it on the printing device.